The Healer
by the lil witch
Summary: Summary: What if Wormtails betrayal went further? What if he stopped Sirius from having the family he had always wanted? How would this impact the story we all know and love? This is their story…


**I don't own anything**

**Summary: What if Wormtails betrayal went further? What if he stopped Sirius from having the family he had always wanted? How would this impact the story we all know and love? This is their story…**

The Healer

Chapter One

As the lightning crashed across the sky, shadows danced on the surface of the cottage. The people of the village near by believed that a ghost lived in the old cottage and so discourage people from buying it. However this changed 9 months ago when a young girl had brought the cottage and imminently moved in. While she seemed like a nice girl, the villages were happy that the dark woods separated them from the Devil Woman. From what they saw of her she was quite short, with a round face and a mass of curly blond hair. But the feature that really stood out and had been the reason for the village's reluctance to be near her, was her eyes. They were a beautiful blend of every purple imaginable; lilac, lavender and indigo just being a few of the swirling colours seen, in the windows of her soul. Another thing that upset the villagers was the fact the girl was pregnant. No male had shown up during the pregnancy and with the due date coming closer the villages feared that there would be a bastard's child born. Incidentally the only person seen with the girl-Amelia Sparks- was a woman, of around 25, who had reddish brown hair and deep grey eyes.

However what the villagers don't know was that Amelia Sparks and Elladora Diggory were witches. Amelia was training to be a healer, while Ella was her mentor. When Amelia found out she was pregnant 2 mouths out of Hogwarts, she thought there had to be a mistake. It wasn't until she went through her things to find that old leather choker, which he left behind, that it started to make sense. He had a matching bracelet to go with it; however it was only the chocker he had taken off (apparently he had trouble with girls trying to strangle him). Somehow it had managed to get into her coat pocket and she ended up taking it with her. Sirius Black, white sheep of the Black family; retired playboy; and the boy she gave her virginity to at the graduation party. Even though, Amelia would prefer not to be in contact with him (after all she did wake up the next morning to find him gone), she decided to do the right thing and went to tell him. He wouldn't talk to her. Sent Peter Pettigrew to tell her she was a one-time thing and that he wasn't going to give up his life to raise some brat, which might not even be his. So here she is, heartbroken and pregnant at 17. It was raining when she began to have contractions but she put it off till just before midnight on the 16th February 1979. Running to the fireplace as quickly as she could, Amelia grabbed the green powder sitting in the vase on top of the mantle.

"DIGGORY PLACE!" she shouted into the fire place. Leaning against the side of the fireplace she waited for someone to answer. Suddenly a male head appeared in the fire place.

"Hello, this is the Diggory re-re-residence. {Yawn} How can I help you?" Ask a sleepy voice. The man in the fire, who was half asleep, couldn't see Amelia sat by the side.

"Amos if you don't get Elladora here in the next 5 minuets, I'm going to kill you in the most imaginative way possible! I-Oh Merlin my waters just broke, GET HER HERE NOW!" Amelia screamed as the contraction became closer together. Startled awake from the volume, Amos then realised the seriousness of the situation and ducked out of the floo. Not a minute later Elladora Diggory came through the floo holding her medical bag and her sleepy 2 year old in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but Amos didn't want me to come on my own and I wasn't about to leave Cedric on his own. I hope you don't mind, they can stay in the front room if you like." She said just as the fireplace turned green once more and the man from earlier-Amos-was spat out. Laughing at her husband, who at this point was buried under all of Cedric's toys and travailing coot, Elladora carefully shooed Amelia upstairs and into her bedroom. Running back down stairs, she gave Cedric to Amos with quick instructions to place him in his coot so he can sleep and run back up the stairs to find Amelia waddling around her room.

"That's it Amelia, take deep breaths. Now how far into labour do you think you are in?" Ella asked as she started going though her medical bag to find the appropriate potions. Turning around she found Amelia lying on the bed taking deep breaths.

"Well come on then, open up. I need to see how far down the birth canal the baby is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SB/AS~~~AB/CW~~~RM/AP~~~OW/IS~~~CD/TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the cry of a newborn, Amos smiled, as he looked down into the sleepy grey eyes of his son.

"She did it. Now you have a new playmate, hmmm wont that be fun?" yawning cutely Cedric closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Now that's a good idea." Muttered Amos, as another yawn escaped him. Moving around to the sofa, Amos eventually fell asleep. As Elladora came down the stairs an hour later, she found her husband lying across the couch snoring. Chuckling at the sight she slowly moved over to the travailing cot to see that her baby was awake.

"Well now since you daddy didn't wait up, how about we go and see auntie Amelia and her new baby without him, hmm?" she whispered to Cedric as she walked back up the stairs. Although, he was nearly a two years old, little Cedric was a very quiet baby only talking if he needed something or if he got overexcited. At first Amos thought something might have been wrong, however Elladora soon calmed his fears. It turned out that since Cedric was so content with his life he didn't feel the need to scream or make a fuss.

Pushing the door open, Ella saw that Amelia was right where she left her, led in bed, gazing at the sleeping face of her baby. Coming closer, Ella could see the slumbering features of the child. She had the same sharp features that all Blacks had, although hers weren't as haughty, just pronounced. Inky black hair curled delicately against her head, clashing beautifully with the golden blond of Amelia's hair, which at the moment hang limp, damp from sweat.

"She's beautiful, what are you going to name her?" Ella asked as she placed Cedric on the bed. Carefully she patted a sponge onto Amelia's forehead, trying to get rid of some of the dried sweat that still clung there.

"Andromeda Elladora Black. Although to everyone else she will be a Sparks. If he doesn't want to know his daughter, fine but I'm not going to ignore half of her heritage." Amelia answer, as she stared in wonder as the newly named Andromeda opened her eyes. Bright blue eyes with flecks of purple pushing through blinked up sleepily at Amelia and Ella. Closing her eyes contently, Amelia allowed herself to drift off into a light slumber, only to be startled awake from a crash down stairs. Heart beating wildly, she clutched the now sleeping babe to her chest with one arm, and with the other she pulled Cedric towards her, as Ella moved so she stood in front of them facing to door. All of a sudden the door banged open to reveal two muscular red headed men. Slagging against the pillows in relief Amelia said in a tired voice: "it is okay Ella, It only Fabian and Gideon. Although what they were thinking when they barged in here like that I don't know." Amelia had met the Prewitt twins during one of her shifts at the hospital. They were Aurors and thus were always coming in with different injuries. At the time she didn't know why all the Med-witches would blush when they heard that the twins were admitted to the hospital, but she soon found out why…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Amelia walked through the hospital toward the spell damage ward. As part of her training she had to work in all of the departments in the hospital and at the moment she was about to check on Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Aurors who were brought in yesterday by James Potter if the hospital records were correct. As she turned onto the spell damaged ward, Amelia reflected back to how she was convinced into checking up on the twins. She had just marked herself in when, __Marlene __a fellow trainee and good friend, who was also working in the spell damage ward, came up to her and said that she was coming in to collect the favour Amelia owes her for taking Sirius Black's case the month before. Conceding to her point, after all Amelia did jump Marlene and begged her to look after Black. Snapping out of her thoughts, Amelia realised that she had been standing in front of the door for the past 5 minutes. Collecting herself, she opened the door and strode into the room. Sitting in the two hospital beds was one pouting man and one smug man. Both had deep red hair, with swirling chocolate brown doe eyes. Both were extremely handsome, but when they turned to watch her come through the door, she realised that the reason Marlene didn't want to look after them was because they knew they were handsome. If there is one thing Marlene hated, it was cocky men, which is probably why her boyfriend (and father of her child) is a very humble man. With a smirk in place, the man of the left hand side bed, said causally:_

"_Ahh nurse, you got here just in time, I think my heart just skipped a beat from looking at you beautiful face. If I knew that we would get an angel, such as yourself looking after us I would have got admitted sooner." Raising her left eyebrow, Amelia calmly walked towards the magically updating Charts, ignoring the eyes boring into her back._

_2 broken rips = vanished and re-grown with Skele-Gro_

_Bruises and small cuts = left to heal on their own._

_Healer Notes: No life threatening injures on the patient, however felt the need to proscribe the patient a Dreamless Sleep potion._

_Turning her eyes the other chart Amelia confirmed that they were identical. Sighing gently, Amelia unconsciously started to rub her small baby bump, mentally celebrating that her shift was nearly over. A sharp voice interrupted her mental celebration._

"_When are you due?" turning round she saw that both men were staring at her with identical brown eyes. Amelia felt herself stiffen when his word had sunk in. _

"_How did you know? She whispered. She didn't know which one of them had spoken, merlin she didn't even know which twin was Fabian and which was Gideon _

"_My sister rubs her bump when she thinks no-one is looking. She is in her fourth pregnancy. I'm Gideon by the way." Twin B, now Gideon, replied smiling softly, as if he was remembering a fond memory. Amelia swallowed hard. They worked with Black, thus there is a chance that they may recognise her name. Although Black had made it quite clear that she was nothing more than another notch on his bed post. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. _

"_Amelia Sparks and yes I'm 4 months pregnant." Opening her eyes as she spoke Amelia searched their faces for any recollection. Seeing none, she allowed a small smile to come to her lips. _

"_I, my dear maiden, am the handsomer twin Fabian in case you couldn't tell." Fabian, needlessly identified himself, performing an over the top bow form his hospital bed. Amelia raised an eyebrow at the display and casually walked round the bed to check Gideon's vitals. Although she could have done this with a spell from where she stood, Amelia was taught that own analysis is sometimes more reliable than spell work. After seeing that everything is in working order she repeated the same motions with Fabian, ignoring all the while the bad pick-up lines from the man himself. _

"_Look, I don't know how other have reacted to your good looks or have treated you in the past, however I go for a deeper than surface looks that can easily get damaged. Now, if you would crease with your poor attempts at flirting, I can get on with my job and maybe you can be out of here quicker than you thought." Exhaling a loud puff of air, Amelia finished her routine examination in silence. As she was walking to the door she heard a smooth voice pip up before she could leave._

"_If we are not too poor of company maybe you could visit us on your lunch break and maybe see that we are not just a pair of handsome faces." Gideon's soft brown eyes were carefully watching her from his position on his bed. _

"_Maybe" she replied softly, as she gently closed the door. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Amelia did go back on her lunch break on that day and the following day until the brothers were released. During that time they became close although she still had not divulged who her baby's father was. After all you could never be too careful during war time.

"Amelia, my Darling, me and my unfortunately unattractive brother here just wanted to make sure that our favourite healer was okay." Fabian said charmingly. Ignoring the offended look his brother was shooting him, he slowly made his way toward the bed, his eyes never leaving the slumbering baby. "After all, who would put up….err…look after us when we are hurt? For some reason the other healers don't really like us."

"That might be because you flirt with all the med-witches, brother and lest not forget the prank you pulled when you were there with James Potter…they are still trying to clean the mess you two made." Gideon chimed in, also slowly making his way towards the bed.

"That's all well and good… but where is my husband? He can't still be asleep after all the noise you two made!" Ella exclaimed, waving her hands around to emphasize her point. Giggling, Cedric pointed towards the door where he squealed:

"Dook, Dook, Dada all waped up!" Looking to where he was pointing, everyone burst out laughing at the sight Amos made. In the doorway wrapped up from head to toe in Amelia's curtains from the front room, stood a worn out Amos.

"Sorry for that mate, but you did throw the first spell." Fabian said through his laughter. The continuous laughter was only stopped when a high pitched cry filed the air. All the noise had awoken Andromeda from her sleep, and she had decided that she was cold and the big red things were making too much noise.

"Shhh, sleep princess, don't cry, shh….

**Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.**

Cares you know not,  
therefore sleep,  
while over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby…" 

Slowly, as to not disturb the peace everyone came over to look at the now sleepy baby.

"She's Beautiful" The twins said in unison.

"I was hoping you would be her Godfathers and you Ella, be her Godmother please." Amelia pleaded looking from one person to the next. With soft smiles on their faces, they agreed. Sighing in relief, Amelia looked down at the life she carried inside her, the life she would now raise and love unconditionally, until her baby no longer needs her. As her salvation slowly closed her eyes in sleep, Amelia realised that overall maybe falling for Sirius Black wasn't such a bad thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SB/AS~~~AB/CW~~~IS/CD~~~OW/RM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry If I have gotten the birthing scene wrong or any information about babies/young children wrong I have never had a child and not really close with people who have. **

**Bracelet: ** .

**Necklace: ** .


End file.
